


Миг, чтобы надышаться

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Тебе нужно было бежать, просить политическое убежище, выводить активы, менять свои чёртовы принципы, из-за которых ты этого не сделал, и бежать, бежать, бежать. А ты, гордец, ты этими принципами дорожишь больше, чем людьми вокруг, больше чем мною, Инной, детьми, ЮКОСом.
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Kudos: 2





	Миг, чтобы надышаться

— Я хорошо работаю, ведь так? Тихо, осторожно, без нареканий, быстро. Сделайте мне подарок, один скромный маленький подарок — выходные. Два дня.

— Мы не можем этого допустить. Только представьте, что произойдет в СМИ, если информация утечет, если вас заметят.

— Что значит, вы не можете? Вы допустили этот бардак, глупую ложь, в которую не поверит ни один начитанный человек, вы довели спектакль до абсурда ради «Показательности» и «В назидание», и вы мне тут говорите, что главный актёр в этом действе, невиновный, — а вы это понимаете, — лишён возможности под мою личную, я подчёркиваю, мою личную ответственность попрощаться с семьёй в нормальной обстановке?

— В вас говорят былые взаимоотношения.

— Именно, что говорят. А потому прошу к ним прислушаться.

Тучный мужчина уже было поднял указательный палец и открыл рот, чтобы пригрозить, вставить это заветное «Но», заткнуть и показать неправоту — не вышло. Его опередили.

— И жаловаться бесполезно. С данной просьбой я становлюсь неудобным, _но_ не менее важным и осведомлённым, меня не уберут и не заткнут. Я даю вам полное право считать, что моё поведение достойно капризных детей, не получивших заветную игрушку, с одной поправкой — я свою игрушку всё равно получу. И точка. Так во сколько мне его забрать?

«Да хоть завтра. Как раз пятница. Только не мелькайте больше перед глазами». И это завтра для него быстро стало сегодня — встречи, заседания и конфликты не позволяли вздохнуть спокойно до выхода за пределы бывшего здания ЦК КПСС. Вытрепав секретарю все нервы, Слава наконец стоял и послушно ждал чуть поодаль от ворот изолятора, которым пугают и шпану, и рядовых зевак, тратящих свою жизнь перед экраном телевизора. «Матросская тишина», серой невыразительностью своей, будто заставляла людей шарахаться. Обходить стороной.

Три фигуры неумолимо приближались.

Миша казался отрешённым и усталым: первое всегда ему свойственно, если позволить задуматься, второе умудрялось раньше прятаться за оптимизмом. Он шёл неторопливо, улыбался, подставив лицо солнцу, — Шахновский, если Славе память не изменяет, об этом говорил: на крыше навес, и весь толк прогулок в тюрьме сводился к свежему воздуху. А тут, за пределами бетонной коробки, необъятное теплое солнце, не оцениваемое по достоинству людьми свободными, и только Миша действительно счастлив, действительно знает цену этом лучам. Но он и не свободен. Наручники об этом вопили. Их конвоир не снял, а ключ, с небольшим промедлением, отдал Славе.

Радостное, с придыханием и трепетом произнесённое «Привет» Миша успешно пропустил мимо ушей, молчал в ответ. Молчал, пока не сели в машину.

— Какого хрена, Слава? — Миша понизил голос до опасного, предельного значения, значит, Сурков рисковал нарваться на молчаливое презрение, игнорирование или, напротив, ехидные и полные желчи шутки.

Ничего не сказав в ответ, Слава молча снял с него неприятные, ледяные на ощупь наручники. Миша слишком старался быть сильным, готовил себя ко всему, что происходит и происходило, и внешне это было правдой: уравновешенный, спокойный, даже холодный, но одно неизменно выдавало его переживания — он много курил. Курил, как Славе говорили, всё. И сейчас, первым делом размяв испещеренные следами запястья, прихватил валявшуюся на панели зажигалку, повертел её между пальцев, чиркнул несколько раз.

— Зачем?

— Сурков, я сейчас неспособен трезво вести «светскую» беседу, поэтому прошу тебя, изъясняйся чётче. Или молчи.

— Зачем ты начал курить?

— Это увеличивает мою концентрацию в достаточно стрессовых условиях, на допросах позволяет выкроить лишние несколько секунд для генерации ответа, лучше его продумать, чтобы ничего нельзя было использовать против меня.

— Не бросишь же потом.

— Никотиновая зависимость способна формироваться до смешного долго. Я — человек сильный, и если вдруг появится необходимость, то всегда смогу бросить. Переживу ломку, уйдя в себя. У тебя не будет сигарет?

— Купил тебе блок Мальборо.

Дальше тишина. Сравнительная. Раз в пять-семь минут щёлкало колёсико зажигалки, с такой же периодичностью шуршала картонная коробочка. Ехали ровно половину пачки. С таким Мишей было лучше не говорить. Двигаться можно и нужно. Это — вереница обдуманных в пути последовательностей. Доехать до дома, не вступать в конфликт, принять у водителя заказанный ужин, найти Мише вещи по размеру — он немного шире в плечах, — переодеться в домашнее.

Достать тарелки.

Не смотреть на Мишу, расслабленно изучающего найденный непонятно где план квартиры, пытаться придумать извинение.

— А хорошо ты устроился, Слава, разжился недвижимостью, да какой — не каждый передовой сотрудник ЮКОСа _может_ себе такую позволить, хотя зарплата у них всяко больше твоей. Скромный служащий правительства.

— Миша, — Слава отставил идеальные белые тарелки, боясь их выронить из рук дрожащих, — прекрати делать мне больно. Ты выбрал наитупейший способ меня отвадить. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты сознательно ушёл от наших отношений ещё за год до ареста, что ты сделал это не просто так, но всё это время я, рискуя своей задницей, пытался выбелить тебя в Кремле, сливал вам информацию. А ты мне руки в благодарность целовал. И имей совесть не строить из себя недовольного — ты мог послать конвоиров.

По-новой поставили невидимую пластинку, на которой такое же невидимое, неловкое и гадкое подобие тишины. Под этот аккомпанемент накрыли на стол.

Ужин Миши исчезал долго: он ел с удовольствием, неторопливо, соблюдал банальный этикет, смаковал вино, как никогда раньше. Его поведение сформировало Славе, незнакомому с тюремным бытом, чёткое понимание нехватки в нём двух вещей — нормальной еды и солнца. А сотни тысяч людей так живут. Миша тоже. От этого не дико, скорее тошно: не подходил он тем местам, тем нравам и устоям, тому образу существования.

Собрав со стола всю посуду разом, Миша ловко оказался у Славы за спиной, без труда приметив раковину. Зашипела вода, загремела керамика, звонко сталкиваясь со стеклом бокалов, и это совершенно точно не тишина. Это — жизнь, так редко вдыхаемая в полупустую квартиру Славы. Только жизнь немного строптивая, чрезмерно принципиальная и именно сегодня решившая быть вредной.

А в макушку все равно чмокнул. Пусть и мельком. И, пока Слава улыбался сам себе, успел сбежать в гостиную, прихватив зажигалку. Идти за ним было немного рискованно, а потому и решился почти через час.

Миша больше не злился. Он, гордо выпрямив спину, невозможно аристократично и красиво докуривал последнюю сигарету из полной некогда пачки. Слава сомневался, может ли он просить о нежности. Сомневался, чувствовал вину — его жест для Миши был унизителен и бесчестен. И это осознание делало его чужим в своей же квартире, заставляя стоять и смотреть, ждать, ничего не предпринимая. Ждать насмешку.

Но Миша, улыбнувшись не хитро, по-акульи, как он умел с партнёрами, а мягко и покровительственно, отложил сморщенный окурок и расставил в сторону руки.

— Иди ко мне. Полно обижаться, когда время драгоценно, — и тон голоса обычный, размеренный, чарующий.

Слава упал рядом с Мишей, фривольно обхватил его ногами и руками. Сразу стало просто и спокойно, вернулось ощущение потерянной теплоты, чего-то родного, того, что отнял сначала сам Михаил Борисович, следом те, в ком Слава видел друзей. Но теперь их двоих никто не тронул бы. Не сейчас.

Сейчас позволено поцеловать Мишу в шею, лезть под воротник и оставлять засосы, позволено дышать горячо на ухо, прихватывать губами сигарету в его пальцах, прошептать после затяжки вульгарное «Мой».

А свинцово-серый дым делал поцелуи невкусными. Миша тянулся к нему, приобняв за талию, неощутимо касался губами и замирал, выдыхая смолянистый густой смог Славе в приоткрытый рот, и, не позволив отдышаться, глубоко и напористо целовал. Сигареты кончались быстро.

Плавно извернувшись, Миша подхватил Славу на руки — для него никогда это не было проблемой, — смеясь и подбрасывая вверх лавировал между мебелью. И, наконец, спальня.

Аккуратно, как фарфоровую куклу, Миша опустил Славу на широкую постель, а сам, со взглядом усталым, навис сверху. Его колени больно упирались в бедра, тело, легкой тяжестью, надёжно прижало. За широкой спиной, будто защищённый от всего мира, Слава всё же почувствовал себя нужным.

Он лежал под Мишей послушно, не смев и шевелиться, моргал часто-часто, раскрывал, как рыба на песке, рот и запрещал сам себе говорить. Вместо этого лизнул израненное его запястье, игриво чмокнул и просто припал к нему губами. Миша не торопился.

— Хочу тебя. Долго, громко, до конца. Ты позволишь?

— Позволю, — быстро, без промедления. — Ты же сам Ходорковский, тебе всё можно.

Рассмеявшись искренне, Миша немного покраснел, задумался и обратно стал серьезным. Он рассматривал Славу, рассматривал тщательно и не торопясь, трогал губы, пытался поймать щекочущий трепет ресниц, сдавшись, целовал. Целовал шею, ключицы, что видны в вороте растянутой футболки, когда одежды уже не осталось, целовал грудь и живот, старательно оставлял засосы, что-то одновременно бурча себе под нос, кусал за бёдра. Извинялся.

Обещал любить, пока сможет, толкнувшись в Славу первый раз, пытался собрать стоны, как дым, толкаясь после. Сжимал крепко талию и пресекал все попытки двигаться навстречу, изменить темп, почти рычал от появления новых царапин на своей спине, захватил весь контроль. А Слава рад. Здесь, с этим мужчиной, позволить себе быть слабым, быть покорным, дуть губы и менять позу, даже если не хочется. И кончил он, сидя на Мише верхом, утопая в бесконечном «Родной мой», и наслаждался до последнего мгновения. После — мягкое одеяло и подушка, стакан воды и заботливый приказ спать.

Миша не закурил. Он безмолвно закрыл глаза, сжал добела губы и нахмурился — «отдыхал», а это многое значило: чувство безопасности, спокойствие. Слава, не дождавшись диалога, задремал, уткнувшись лбом Мише в теплое крепкое бедро, и существовало для него только прикосновение нежных суетливых рук.

В тумане сна движение, другое, объятия со спины, ощущение колючей щетины на измеченных засосами лопатках. И шёпот, выразительно-тихий, что звучал так болезненно.

— Хочу помнить тебя таким.

— Ты будешь помнить, только _вспоминать_ станешь — для тебя это верный путь к депрессии. В этом весь ты, Миша.

Влажные губы — на плечах, там, где и должны быть. Миша целует, ставит засосы ещё и ещё, с забавным звуком втягивая кожу, Миша прикусывает и замирает, прижавшись в нечестной просьбе помнить.

Славу до дрожи пробирает совсем неожиданное, непредсказуемое для этого человека: слезы, мокрые Мишины щеки, задушенный в горле всхлип. Затем бессилие. Возможность только повернуться, прижаться крепче, взять в ладони его лицо и просто целовать. Сначала щёки, и от чужих слёз губы мокрые, Миша, тянущийся к нему, как ребенок, впервые настолько растроганный, беззащитный. Горькие беззвучные слёзы, которые убрать получается только стирая пальцами. Немая боль.

Целуя вдумчиво и глубоко, получая полную отдачу и послушание, Слава и сам заплакал. Не выдержал, губами ласкал Мишу под подбородком — так можно было скрыть начинающуюся истерику.

— Я боюсь, — а голос подводил, голос дрожал и срывался, — боюсь представить, что такое эти года, которые тебе светят. Пять? Десять? Пятнадцать? В обычной жизни такое страшно, а там, на зоне, каково там?

Миша мгновенно снова превратился в сильного, он гладил Славу по голове и целовал в лоб, шептал, умоляя не плакать. В пустоту.

— Тебе нужно было бежать, просить политическое убежище, выводить активы, менять свои чёртовы принципы, из-за которых ты этого не сделал, и бежать, бежать, бежать. А ты, гордец, ты этими принципами дорожишь больше, чем людьми вокруг, больше чем мною, Инной, детьми, ЮКОСом.

— Прошу тебя, молчи, ты же знаешь, насколько ошибаешься. Я буду вспоминать, если тебе это нужно, буду писать письма, не воспротивлюсь свиданиям даже не самом краю географии, но не говори так. Я буду вспоминать.

Мишу заберут у него из рук, уведут прочь, разрешив взять только тот самый блок Мальборо, ему будут приветливо улыбаться конвоиры, скажут приторное «Время вышло, Владислав Юрьевич», будут шутливо презирать, поделят душу на части последней Мишиной улыбкой.

И вот остаток — Слава сидел на смятом одеяле, что хаотично закрывало собою две подушки, — кровать они за два дня так и не заправили, — жался носом к высокому воротнику строгой черной водолазки и плакал. Как девчонка. И сам не мог понять, почему же унижался перед самим собой: не он отправится в тюрьму, не у него отберут почти всё, до чего доберутся, не он рискует потерять разум и человечность. А плачет он.


End file.
